


Start Flames to Burn Out

by deathlys



Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cracky, Drabble, Gen, Multi, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathlys/pseuds/deathlys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve glances around.</p><p>He's naked.</p><p>So is everyone else in the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start Flames to Burn Out

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Walk the Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/447025) by [deathlys (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/deathlys). 



> Drabble for "Walk the Earth". Written during the sequel to that piece, you don't have to read that one to understand this.

The first party attempted by the Avengers is a disaster. (Of course, it was all Tony's idea.) When Steve wakes up, he frowns, looking at the mess of empty alcoholic beverage bottles beside him, and then gets dim flashes of memory through the fuzziness in his eyes. He glances around.   
  
He's naked.   
  
So is everyone else in the room.   
  
Steve sighs, getting up from his spot on the ground. Everyone is draped in various positions on the furniture and the floor, either by themselves or with someone else.   
  
He considers leaving and letting Tony clean everything up by himself. But that means Tony will just make everyone else clean the mess for him, and he doesn't want to let that happen.   
  
He sighs.   
  
*   
  
"Drink this, Rogers," Tony slurred, shoving a strange, yellow tinted tea-colored beverage into Steve's hand. The supersoldier sniffed it suspiciously. "Don't worry, Bruce and Peter and I tested it . . we found out how to get you wasted!"   
  
Steve quirked his mouth at him. "I . . . appreciate the thoughtfulness, Tony."    
  
"Oh, but don't let anyone else drink any," he continued. "That would be bad."   
  
Steve blinked as the billionaire was led away by Pepper, who apologized for nothing. "Thanks."   
  
*   
  
Peter groans. He didn't have any alcohol last night, thankfully--he's pretty sure the majority of it was spiked--but he's still sore from being pushed around so much. Last night was chaotic, if put bluntly.   
  
He rolls over, bumping into Natasha and Clint, who are curled together under a tablecloth on the carpet. He doesn't know if this was intentional or if they'd just unconsciously been drawn to each other in their sleep. "Sorry," he whispers, shifting back so he can stare at the ceiling.   
  
*   
  
"How're you doing?" Natasha asked him, smiling brightly as she slunk up against the wall next to Peter.   
  
"It's . . . wild," Peter admitted. "But not in the way I've seen them before."   
  
Natasha laughed. "I know. It's strange. I mean, we're a bunch of pretty strange people, so." She set her drained glass of vodka down on the dirt of one of Tony's few houseplants. "I'm going to go attack Clint now," she said conversationally, before running away to tackle an unsuspecting archer.   
  
*   
  
Pepper wakes up and shrieks, because everyone is naked.   
  
Oh. Right.   
  
_Tony_ .   
  
"So dead," she mutters into his scratchy beard, before dumping someone's leftover glass of beer onto the crotch of his pants. She has one hell of a hangover and needs some painkillers right now.   
  
"Pepper!" Tony shoots up. He sees the alcoholic spot on his pants, the glass in her hands, her mildly pissed-off expression, and makes the connection, grinning. "I see."   
  
Pepper rubs her forehead with her hand.   
  
*   
  
"Shit, Tasha!" Clint laughed as she landed on his back from behind, hiding her grin.   
  
"It's a party," she teased coolly. "Lighten up." Despite her tone, her eyes flashed with a playful sparkle.   
  
"I haven't seen you this loose in a while. It's nice."   
  
Natasha settled herself so that she was riding atop Hawkeye's shoulders. "You're nice," she retorted, for lack of anything better to say. Yes, she was kind of drunk. Bending forward, she whispered, "Tony managed to get Steve drunk."   
  
Clint turned to eye the captain, who stumbled into Jane. "I'm gonna have to steal some of Stark's formula one day."   
  
"That should be fun."   
  
*   
  
Clint's face is so close to hers. Warm. Soft. Relaxed. Familiar.   
  
She sighs, pulling herself in closer. She has a hangover, but it's nice like this.   
  
Of course, when he wakes up she'll pull herself away.   



End file.
